poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mac
Here's how Mac & Nagini acknowledge Albus Severus Potter's loss and Twilight talks to Starlight goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: The Goblet of Fire. we see Mac and Nagini at the Great Hall Mac Grimborn: Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Albus Severus Potter was exceptionally hard-working and brave. Nagini: And more importantly, he was a very fierce, fierce friend. And therefore, we think you have the right to know exactly how he died. Mac Grimborn: You see, Albus Severus Potter was murdered by Lord Starscream! Nagini: The Ministry of Magic does not wish us to tell you this, but to do so, I think would be an insult to his memory! Mac Grimborn: Now, the pain reminds us that how importantly fierce we are. And remember that Albus Severus Potter was honest and brave. Nagini: What my Master said. Kayley: Harry, I'm sorry about Albus Severus. Harry Potter: He was named after 2 headmasters at Hogwarts. 1 of them was in Slytherin, and he was the bravest man I've ever known. Arcee: I now remember why I hate that 'Con. Rainbow Dash: Really? Bulkhead: You weren't there Arcee. Starscream was resurrected by Phasma and Grievous. Applejack: Bulk's right. Ratchet: And learning of the Decepticons, Battle Droids, and Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup, the Dark Mark Grievous conjured and Starlight's name rising from the Goblet of Fire were occurred when Nighlight joined Starscream in his quest to conquer the world. Mac turned against Voldemort in the past. Fluttershy: Ratchet, Starscream ''is ''the Death Eaters' new leader. Arcee: Sure, when he wasn't too busy opening the Chamber of Secrets without getting expelled! Rainbow Dash: He needs to set up his priorities. Optimus Prime: With Voldemort defeated, the Death Eaters are honor-bound to follow Starscream. Nonetheless, we must not allow Mac to become a Death Eater once again. Twilight Sparkle: There's a reason Mac bonded with Nagini, a reason he betrayed Voldemort. No part of Voldemort lives inside him, not anymore. Ultra Magnus: And there's a reason his wand and Voldemort's connected. The Dark Lord himself transferred some of his powers to Mac that night he gave him that mark. Twilight enters the Gryffindor common room and looks at the curtains Twilight Sparkle: Celestia never liked these curtains. She set them on fire in her 4th year. By accident, of course. sighs I put you in terrible danger this year, Starlight. I'm sorry. Starlight Glimmer: Twilight, when Gali and I were in the graveyard, there was a moment, when Starscream's wand and mine sort of connected. Twilight Sparkle: ''Priori Incatatum. ''You saw your dad that night, didn't you? Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, he reappeared. Twilight Sparkle: No spell can reawaken the dead, Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: I know. Now there are dark times ahead. And we all have to face the choice between what's right and what's easy. Twilight Sparkle: But remember, Starlight: You have friends here. You're not alone. she leaves, Starlight begins to think what Twilight had said